1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote controller, a remote control interface, and a remote control system including a remote controller and a remote control interface which can be used commonly for a plurality of different types of electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
One known conventional remote control system is a "learning remote controller", which is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,887.
Such a learning remote control system operates in the following manner.
A conventional learning remote control system operates in two modes, namely, a learning mode and a control mode. In the learning mode, the learning remote control system receives a signal indicating a control code (for example, modulated infrared light) from a remote controller specifically produced for an electronic device to be controlled. For instance, when a "power ON" key of the specific remote controller is pressed, a signal including a control code which commands "power ON" is transmitted to the learning remote control system from the remote controller produced for a specific electronic device. The learning remote control system receives the signal and stores the code therein. Such an operation is performed for each of keys of the electronic device to store the control codes in the learning remote control system.
In the control mode, when the "power ON" key of the learning remote control system is pressed, the control code for "power ON" is read and then transmitted to the electronic device. In this manner, the electronic device is controlled.
Such a learning remote control system has a problem in that the learning procedure needs to be performed for each of electronic devices to be controlled, which requires complicated processes, much trouble and time.